Ti Amo, Insegnante
by Valier
Summary: Feliciano has always been bullied for his accent, attitude and sexual orientation. He's always had a crush on Ludwig, his German teacher too. But when bullies and crushes collide, how will it turn out for Feliciano?


**Hooray for GerIta! Hehe, this is my favourite pairing for Hetalia, so I've decided to write it! This is my first attempt at it, so please use ConCrit to tell me how I've done with characterizing and all. It would really help, as I've got a multichapter GerIta story planned, and I want to make sure I'm characterizing properly. Anyway, please enjoy the story!**

**Oh, btw, this uses the English school system and I have _no idea_ how Facebook works O_O;; I just guessed.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia: Axis Powers/World Series/any part of the franchise. Russia would be brilliant though ;D**

* * *

><p>Sitting in his German class, Feliciano winced slightly as something hit the back of his head. Turning around, he noticed a scrunched up piece of paper on the floor just behind his chair. Picking up the paper, he turned back around in his seat, unfurled it, and began to read;<p>

_Hey Vargas, _

_Stop talking so loud when we have to recite the German numbers. It's a complete embarrassment to think that the person, who can be clearly heard above the rest because of his voice-that-refuses-to-break, is a boy. Just because you're a poof, doesn't mean you should drag the rest of the men in the room down with you._

Feliciano sniffled slightly as he heard the sniggering of Arthur Kirkland and Alfred Jones, no doubt the two boys behind the letter. Feliciano had only transferred to the school about two months ago, from Italy. At first, most people had liked him, especially the girls, who thought he was adorable with his high voice, accent and air-head qualities. That was until Arthur and Alfred exposed him. He had been innocently chatting to his friends in Italy over Facebook, but had forgotten to make the chat private as he asked if they had seen any cute _boys_ lately. Sure, he had said it in Italian, but to Arthur and Alfred (who had been stalking his page at the time), Google Translate worked wonders for them. The next day at school, Feliciano walked into the hallway, only to be slammed straight into the wall with a dull THUD, the boys responsible yelling things like "Stop gaying up the world!" and "Damn poofter!" as they walked away. He couldn't believe that the news had travelled so quickly... Ever since that day, his school life had been a total hell. He had no friends, nobody to comfort him. And it wasn't like he could tell his parents... Sure, they knew he was gay, but they told him to make sure no-one found out... And what would the teachers think if he told them why he was being bullied? No, he just had to put up with it. He was 15 anyway, he would leave school to go to college next year...

"... Vargas! Vargas! FELICIANO VARGAS, ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME?"

The Italian squealed and jumped as he was pulled from his thoughts. He found himself staring at his German teacher (who _was_ actually German), Ludwig von Schroeder. The class sniggered as Feliciano muttered his apologies, and turned red. It wasn't like him to get into trouble, and he didn't like it. It scared him when someone yelled at him for being bad. It especially scared him at the thought of who was yelling at him _now_. He couldn't admit it to anyone, nobody could know... that he loved his German teacher...

He loved everything about him. His handsome face, his piercing blue eyes, his slick blonde hair, his gruff accent and undoubtedly sexy voice. His ability to help anyone learn German, and to help them enjoy it, the way he would spring surprise quizzes of them to make sure they had been paying attention, his truly kind nature behind the air of maturity and sternness he carried. To Feliciano, he was perfect, but to him, Feliciano would be nothing more than a ditzy student. Especially now as he scolded him for not listening...

"Vargas! You're still not listening! Stay back after class, we need to have a word about your attention span! Now sit down and get on with your work."

Feliciano's heart sank as he sat back down. Now, not only would Arthur and Alfred have another reason to bully him, but he was in even more trouble with Mr Schroeder. As he picked up his pen and returned to his work, he held back the tears that threatened to spill from his eyes. If this day could get worse, he would sure like to know how...

**~APH/WS~**

Feliciano watched in vain as his classmates filed out of the room, leaving him standing behind his desk, alone with Mr Schroeder. As the last person left the room, the German shut the door and walked slowly towards Feliciano.

"So... what was all that about?"

"P-please Signore, I-I can explain..."

"Don't think you're in trouble Feliciano, that's not why I asked you to say back."

"Ve~?"Feliciano was truly confused now. The only thing that he was sure of was that he loved the way his teacher said his name...

"No, you actually daydream quite a lot, I just choose to ignore it. I asked you to stay behind today for a different reason. Just before I began shouting at you, I saw you reading something, and you looked very upset about it. Is everything all right?"

"E-eh? Si, si, everything is fine! I was just thinking, ve~!"

"Is that so? I guess you wouldn't mind if I read the letter then...?"

Ludwig began reaching out to the letter that still lay on the Italian's desk, unfolded and exposed to the world. Feliciano's eyes widened, and he tried to snatch it, but his teacher was quicker. The young boy's world started to fall to pieces as he saw his love's eyes scanning the letter. He could never even accept Feliciano now, never mind love him back, now he knew he was gay...

"N-no! P-p-please... d-don't re-read it..."he sobbed into his desk, his face now lying on it. He couldn't live it with it. If Ludwig knew he was gay...

He continued to sob as Ludwig read the letter. He was astounded at the cruelty they showed to him, simply for him being gay. Was it really such a big deal if you love people of the same gender? He tore his eyes away from the letter, to the hysterical mess that was Feliciano Vargas, sat on his seat and sprawled out everywhere, crying into his desk. His eyes softened out of pity for the boy.

"Feliciano, why didn't you tell anyone? Why didn't you say that the other kids were making fun of you?"

"Because then _everyone_ would know that I-I'm..."Feliciano's voice trailed off. He couldn't bring himself to say it.

"Gay?"Mr Schroeder finished for him. Feliciano nodded and bowed his head in shame, sinking further in his seat. Ludwig sighed.

"Feliciano, there's nothing to be ashamed of if you're gay. So what if you love the same gender, it doesn't make you any different to straight people. I should know..."

The Italian's head shot up, his eyes wide.

"E-eh? Mr Schroeder is gay too?"

The teacher chuckled at his students returning ditzy behaviour.

"I guess that there's no point in denying now that you've guessed correctly. I just ask that you keep it to yourself, ja?"

"Si! I'll never tell anyone my love's secr-"Feliciano stopped himself and clapped his hand over his mouth. He had gotten too carried away. He'd said too much.

**~APH/WS~**

"Scheiße..."Ludwig muttered. His eyes flickered between the note and Feliciano, who was now redder than a Spanish tomato. He was muttering to himself, on the verge of tears over his confession. So, Feliciano _loved_ him? Ludwig had to admit that he was shocked. The Italian may have stared at him quite a bit during class, and no doubt did his best to impress him, but he didn't think that _this_ was why...

But that didn't really matter to Ludwig. He knew his student loved him, and that was good enough for him. Ashamed as he was to admit it, he hadn't been able to keep his eyes off Feliciano since the day he transferred. Something about him just drew Ludwig in, to the point where he realised he was crushing on him. No matter how many times he had told himself it was forbidden, and to act on it would get Feliciano kicked out of school and him a criminal record, he couldn't lose the crush. But now, Feliciano felt the same way... Surely, hiding it for just one year wouldn't be too difficult?

"Feliciano, look at me."

"V-ve~?"The young boy looked up, his eyes red and brimming with tears that had stained his cheeks. Somehow, even in this state, he still looked perfect to Ludwig.

"You realise how dangerous what you just said is?"

"S-si..."

"And you realise how your life could change if we're caught together?"

"Ehh? Si!"

"Well then... if you're willing to take that risk, so am I. So, Feliciano Vargas, Ich Liebe Dich."

Feliciano's face lit up as he threw himself across his desk, wrapping his arms around Ludwig's neck and repeating into his chest,

"Anche io ti amo, Signore!"

Ludwig smiled and tilted the young Italian's chin up, smiling a rare smile. He leaned in closer, and just before kissing Feliciano, he said,

"Call me Ludwig, ja?"

**~APH/WS~**

As the two embraced, Feliciano let his eyes slip closed and his lips be kissed more deeply. He was in pure bliss. As they pulled apart, Feliciano returned his head to Ludwig's chest and sighed contentedly as the older man stroked his hair.

"So, Feli... that note you got, I do believe I recognise that handwriting. Arthur Kirkland, am I right? I think I'll have to teach him a lesson about that happens when you upset my boyfriend."

"Ve~?"

* * *

><p><strong>Hooray for cheesey endings! ^_^ So, how was it? Please review and let me know! Yes, I did steal Ludwig's last name from the flamboyant German guy in Yu-Gi-Oh! I also just put 'Signore' for 'Sir', 'cause y'know, it's the translation XD Oh, and if you're interested in the multichapter story, keep checking the GerIta section in the near future ;D<strong>

**Mew Mew Radish =^.^=**


End file.
